Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-106599 discloses a hybrid vehicle that travels by driving the electric motor with electric power generated by driving the generator in the internal combustion engine, and in which the oil discharged from the oil pump which operates in conjunction with the rotary shaft of the internal combustion engine is supplied to the electric motor and the generator as the cooling oil, and the oil is supplied to a hydraulic clutch for transmitting the driving force of the internal combustion engine to the vehicle wheels as the lubricating oil.